Czterokrotność
by Ahaanzel
Summary: Jedna scena rozciągnięta w czasie. Uczucia matki Sory w KH, Chain of Memories, KH2 i okresie post-KH2.


Z ukłonami dziękczynnymi w stronę Kharci za betę. (Inna sprawa, że to było pisane na jej życzenie.)

Matce Sory dałam na imię Seya, bo tak się nazywała w jakimś fanfiku, który czytałam x miesięcy/lat temu, a nie chciało mi się wymyślać niczego bardziej wyszukanego, czy, broń Boże, ambitnego.

* * *

Wakacje chyliły się ku końcowi.

Nie można było tego poznać po żółknących liściach, czy porannym przymrozku, witającym wschodzące słońce w świecie pokrytym drobnymi igiełkami lodu. Na Destiny Islands o upływie czasu świadczyły tylko kolejne kartki wyrwane z kalendarza wiszącego na ścianie obok ususzonych pęczków ziół, a rychłe nadejście jesieni zapowiadały jedynie sztormy, raz po raz smagające wybrzeża spokojnych wysp. Właśnie w takie wieczory, gdy dojrzałe owoce zostały już zebrane z drzew uginających się pod ich ciężarem, a trwające jeszcze lato stawało się już minionym, Seya najbardziej doceniała ciepło domowego ogniska.

Westchnęła. Jej mąż znowu będzie musiał zostać na głównej wyspie i nocować w pracy, bo żaden prom nie wypłynie przecież w taką pogodę.

Zamieszała w garnku, po czym odłożyła na chwilę łyżkę, by zerknąć przez firanki. Przeszył ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Na zewnątrz padał deszcz, ciężkie krople bębniły o parapet, a gałęzie drzew, na co dzień opiekuńczo pochylające się nad jej domem, chłostały szyby, jakby chciały wedrzeć się do środka. Dobrze, że Sora zdążył wrócić, zanim niebo zasnuło się chmurami.

Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o swoim synu. Dzisiaj znowu wybiegł z domu z samego rana, zabrał łódkę i popłynął, by bawić się z przyjaciółmi. Sora ostatnimi dniami zabierał ze stryszku różne dziwne rzeczy - pudełko nadgryzionych rdzą gwoździ, stare prześcieradło – a był przy tym tak przejęty, jakby wykonywał niezwykle ważną misję. Może dzieciaki wymyśliły jakąś nową, dziwną grę? Wyobraźni niewątpliwie im nie brakowało. Kochane urwisy, dobrze, że łapały ostatnie promienie letniego słońca, zanim będą musiały wrócić do szkolnej ławy.

Rzuciła okiem na zdjęcie z zeszłorocznych wakacji, przyczepione magnesem do drzwi lodówki. Uśmiechnięty Sora stał na nim między swoimi rodzicami na schodkach prowadzących do ich domu. Żarówka w jednej z lamp przepaliła się nagle i długie cienie mebli położyły się na ścianach i podłodze, kryjąc też w półmroku soczyste barwy radosnej chwili zatrzymanej w czasie.

Gulasz przyjemnie bulgotał w garnku. Jeszcze raz zamieszała, po czym zaczęła nakładać porcję dla Sory. Szybko odstawiła talerz na stół, bo ciepła potrawa rozgrzała ceramiczne naczynie pod jej palcami. Zazwyczaj nie gotowała tego dania, bo przepis na nie był dość skomplikowany i wymagał dużo obierania i krojenia warzyw, ale należało do ulubionych jej syna. Może w ten sposób chciała mu wynagrodzić, że znowu nie zje kolacji z tatą...

Chłodne powietrze musnęło jej policzek. Czyżby gdzieś był przewiew?

- Sora! Kolacja gotowa! - zawołała, układając sztućce. Ogarnęło ją jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby nerwowe ściskanie w dołku połączone z pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniem. Cienie wyostrzyły się i zupełnie bez przyczyny zaczęły ruszać, czy może raczej pełzać po podłodze i dlaczego jeszcze nie słyszała pośpiesznych kroków jej syna zbiegającego po schodach?

- Sora?

* * *

Seya zamarła. Zamrugała i jakby z lekkim zdziwieniem spojrzała na trzymane w dłoniach sztućce. Wzdrygnęła się lekko. Mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedyś już tak stała, w tej dokładnie pozycji, w tym samym miejscu. Zmieszana zamknęła usta. Chyba chciała coś powiedzieć? Zawołać?

Pokręciła głową, by pozbyć się wrażenia dziwności tej sytuacji, jakiejś nierealnej powtarzalności. Bo przecież nie było nic osobliwego w tym, co właśnie robiła – gotowała gulasz na kolację, a trochę wcześniej odebrała telefon. Z powodu sztormu wszystkie rejsy zostały odwołane i jej mąż znowu będzie musiał nocować na głównej wyspie archipelagu. Jak dobrze, że wiatr nie zerwał jeszcze linii wysokiego napięcia i mógł do niej zadzwonić. Inaczej pewnie martwiłaby się całą noc.

Spojrzała na zdjęcie przyczepione magnesem do drzwi lodówki. Nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała, ale było w nim coś dziwnego. Uśmiechała się na nim razem z mężem, w każdym calu wyglądając jak szczęśliwe małżeństwo, jakim zresztą byli, tylko czemu stali tak, jakby na fotografii, razem z nimi, miała się zmieścić jeszcze jedna osoba? Niby kto?

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk na sercu. Seya zawsze chciała mieć dziecko, ale los poskąpił jej radości macierzyństwa. Stłumiła od lat skrywane rozżalenie na myśl, że syn, albo córka, albo _syn_ mógłby stać razem z nimi, na schodkach do ich domu, w pewien letni, słoneczny dzień, utrwalony na fotografii.

Właściwie skąd się brała ta tęsknota, to dziwne wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje, czegoś istotnego, czegoś najdroższego na świecie? Seya nikomu się do tego nie przyznała, ale czasami wydawało jej się, że zapomina o czymś, o czym zapomnieć nie wolno. I czasami prawie czuła rozpacz, że gubiła coś w niepamięci i prawie płakała z bezsilności, chociaż, zdziwiona własnymi uczuciami, nie uroniła ani jednej łzy.

Ale to chyba głupie, roztkliwiać się nad kawałkiem pustego miejsca na starym zdjęciu, jakby tęskniło się za nieistniejącą osobą?

Nieważne, powiedziała sobie stanowczo i odłożywszy sztućce, wytarła dłonie w fartuch. Nie była bohaterką taniego romansu, żeby rozczulać się nad ulotnymi emocjami, kiedy proza życia pukała do drzwi i domagała się uwagi.

...I po co gotowała ten gulasz? Tyle zachodu, a przecież będzie jeść kolację sama.

* * *

Znowu by go zawołała. Znowu wypowiedziałaby jego imię. Krótki wyraz, zakazany, oskarżycielsko odbijający się pustym dźwiękiem od ścian i jednocześnie wypowiadany z nabożną czcią w szeptanych późną nocą modlitwach, gdy jej mąż znów nie mógł wrócić do domu.

...Jaka kobieta, jak wyrodna matka może wyrzucić z pamięci syna, ukochane, jedyne dziecko – tak jakby niedbale strzepywała kurz z rękawa bluzki? Jak człowiek może pewnej nocy po prostu zniknąć bez śladu, przepaść bez wieści? Zatrzymany w czasie uśmiech Sory nie wydawał się już beztroski, narastało w nim coś innego, ciemniejszego. Skrywał tajemnicę, którą nie chciał się z nikim podzielić. Ile lat minęło od tamtego słonecznego dnia?

Pytania padały w przestrzeń i ginęły bez odpowiedzi. Szalona nadzieja ginęła w rozpaczy, gdy gotowała wieczorem gulasz i obsesyjnie wsłuchiwała się w ciszę, czekając, aż usłyszy pośpieszne kroki na schodach.

Nie miała już łez, by móc płakać. Ostatnio popadała raczej w dziwne otępienie, jakby w nieświadomym geście obronnym; może inaczej serce by jej pękło.

Sora nie był już jej synem; Sora stał się jakimś nieziemskim zjawiskiem, upragnionym, wytęsknionym. Jedyną intencją niewysłuchiwanych modlitw. Chciała go jeszcze raz przytulić i pieszczotliwie rozczochrać mu włosy, brązowe, jak jej własne, dopóki zmartwienie nie przyprószyło ich siwizną i powiedzieć mu, że go kocha, a potem... A co potem nie było już ważne.

Nikt nie schodził po schodach. Tylko niebo płakało za oknem.

* * *

- Już idę, mamo!

Powitała go ciepłym uśmiechem, gdy tylko wszedł do kuchni i zajął swoje zwykłe miejsce przy stole. Spytał, czy tata będzie na kolacji, bo w radiu mówili, że znowu ma być sztorm. Ucieszył się na widok swojej ulubionej potrawy i z entuzjazmem zabrał się raczej za pochłanianie, niż zjadanie swojej porcji. Między jednym a drugim kęsem powiedział, że następnego dnia znowu idzie na plażę z Riku, bo przecież trzeba korzystać z ostatniego dnia wolności, zanim znów zostanie na nich nałożone brzemię edukacji. Seya przez cały czas uśmiechała się i potakiwała, bo przecież wszystko było tak, jak powinno być.

Ale nie, nie było.

Seya była skrycie przekonana, że ten siedzący naprzeciwko niej chłopak tak naprawdę wcale nie jest jej synem. Co prawda jej Sora rzeczywiście _mógłby_ tak wyglądać jako szesnastolatek, ale ten ktoś, siedzący na miejscu jej dziecka, nie był tym chłopcem spoglądającym na nią ze starego zdjęcia przyczepionego magnesem do drzwi lodówki. Nie, Sora był samą radością, a ten chłopak, komplementujący właśnie jej kuchnię, nie potrafił sztucznymi uśmiechami zamaskować smutku. Jej Sora był światłem, a ten nieznajomy patrzył ciemności w oczy.

Co się stało z jej dzieckiem? Co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy, gdy cienie zaczęły żyć własnym życiem? Co powinna była zrobić teraz?

Wakacje dobiegły końca.

Przy jej stole siedział ktoś obcy.


End file.
